C'est mignon non ?
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Kuroko fait quelque chose qu'il pense mignon et que Kagami ne sait pas comment lui dire que c'est bizarre. Léger Yaoi. Kagami/Kuroko.


**Titre** : C'est mignon, non ?

 **Auteur** : Lilicat.

 **Fandom** : Kuroko's basket.

 **Genre** : Humour/Romance.

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclamer** : Tadatoshi Fujimaki est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter le temps d'une petite histoire.

 **Résumé** : Quand Kuroko fait quelque chose qu'il pense mignon et que Kagami ne sait pas comment lui dire que c'est bizarre. Léger Yaoi. Kagami/Kuroko.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Arbre.**

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **C'est mignon, non ?**

\- C'est mignon, non ?

Kagami fixa le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel Kuroko avait gravé leur **s** initiale **s** dans un cœur, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire sans froisser son amant et coéquipier.

\- Oui, mais... commença-t-il, pas sûr de la suite de sa phrase.

\- Mais quoi ? demanda Kuroko, une pointe de curiosité perçant dans son ton monocorde.

Se grattant l'arrière du crâne et détournant les yeux, un peu gêné, Kagami reprit **:**

\- Mais... c'est un truc de collégiennes... et encore **,** d'école primaire même !

Kuroko observa son œuvre gravée pour l'éternité, du moins il l'espérait, puis celui qu'il aimait **,** avant de lâcher.

\- Mais **,** c'est mignon.

Un soupir de lassitude échappa à Kagami qui rendit les armes.

\- Oui **,** c'est mignon.

Puis **,** décidé à détourner l'attention de Kuroko **,** il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'entraîner plus loin dans le parc, là où surtout il n'y avait pas d'arbres ! Junior couru en aboyant joyeusement devant eux, et les deux amoureux rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux.

Le soir venu, allongé dans son lit, le corps chaud de Kuroko blotti contre lui, Kagami réfléchit à ce fameux cœur contenant leurs initiales. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à Kuroko de faire ça ? Qu'il veuille s'afficher ok. Tous leurs amis, coéquipiers et "adversaires", étaient au courant de leur relation qui n'avait, à son grand étonnement, surpris personne. Qu'il veuille que ça dure toujours, ok aussi. Kagami aussi espérait que leur histoire durerait longtemps, très longtemps !

Mais de là à le graver dans un arbre ! Ce fait ne le gênait pas tant que ça... non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était les initiales ! K K ... Il aurait pu choisir leurs prénoms ! T T c'était mieux, non ? Pas sûr maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais Kuroko n'avait sûrement pas pensé aux moqueries de certains s'ils le découvraient ! Le problème pouvait être résolu... mais comment effacer cette foutu gravure ?

Couper l'arbre ? C'était un peu radical... Limer le tronc ? Trop long et fastidieux. Découragé, Kagami allait abandonner, quand une idée lui vint soudain. Prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son amant, il s'extirpa du lit, enfila rapidement un caleçon (maudissant sa manie de dormir nu quand il était avec Kuroko) et sortit de la chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit un couteau dans la cuisine, une lampe de poche et quitta discrètement l'appartement, emmenant Junior avec lui pour être certain que celui-ci ne réveillerait pas son maître en son absence.

Au pas de course, Kagami rejoignit le parc, fermé par des grilles plus hautes que lui et hérissées de pics métalliques. Enrageant contre la mairie qui fermait les parcs de la ville la nuit (c'est vrai quoi ? comment on faisait si on voulait faire une balade nocturne dans le parc ?), il attrapa Junior, le cala dans son sweat et escalada la barrière. Arrivé au sommet, il sauta souplement de l'autre côté, entrant en toute illégalité dans le jardin public.

Il libéra Junior et partit en quête de l'arbre gravé, râlant tant et plus sur ses congénères qui lui ressemblaient bien trop ! Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour retrouver le tronc gravé de deux K côte à côte dans un cœur. S'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de gardien, il ordonna à Junior :

\- Si quelqu'un approche **,** tu me préviens !

Le chien remua la queue en aboyant joyeusement tout en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, marmonna Kagami.

Sortant son couteau de sa poche, il entreprit de rajouter des lettres aux deux déjà gravées, s'arrangeant pour les faire tenir dans le coeur, heureusement assez large. Il cala sa lampe de poche dans sa bouche, ayant besoin de ses deux mains pour lithographier l'écorce.

De longues minutes plus tard **,** il recula pour admirer son œuvre, retirant la lampe de sa bouche. Fier de lui **,** il se tourna vers Junior pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Mais **,** à sa grande horreur **,** le chien avait disparu.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est passé où ce clebs !

Kagami partit en courant, appelant le canidé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Un aboiement lui répondit finalement **,** le faisant se précipiter dans une allée arborée. L'éclat d'une torche l'alarma et il se jeta derrière un arbre, éteignant sa propre lampe pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Ben **,** qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

La voix grave lui parvint, le faisant grincer des dents.

Risquant un coup d'œil, il vit Junior se faire caresser par une silhouette portant un képi.

\- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il, y'a vraiment des gardiens !

\- Tu es un beau et gentil chien toi ! Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ?

Kagami grinça des dents, se demandant comment il allait récupérer Junior sans se faire repérer.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène au poste de garde, on va essayer de voir si tu as un maître.

Toujours caché derrière l'arbre, Kagami serra les dents. Junior portait un collier et une médaille sur laquelle était inscrit le numéro de téléphone de Kuroko. Si le gardien l'appelait, il serait obligé d'expliquer à son amant la raison de sa venue ici en pleine nuit, et ça il n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, il sortit de sa cachette, piqua un sprint, arracha Junior des bras du gardien et poursuivit sa course en criant :

\- Désolé Monsieur, il est à moi ! Promis **,** il ne recommencera plus !

En un temps record **,** il atteignit les grilles, les escalada, se retrouva de l'autre côté puis à l'autre bout de la rue.

Une fois sûr et certain que le gardien ne l'avait pas poursuivi, Kagami stoppa sa course folle, soufflant comme un bœuf. Les exercices nocturnes ce n'étaient pas son truc, enfin tout dépendait de l'exercice...

\- Toi ! rugit-il en plantant un regard orageux dans les yeux innocents de Junior qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Je t'avais dit de surveiller ! Pas d'aller dire bonjour au gardien ! Chien stupide !

Devant le manque de réaction de Junior, celui-ci se contentant de remuer la queue, il renonça à le disputer et jeta un œil à sa montre. Affolé, il constata qu'il était parti depuis plus d'une heure. Si Kuroko s'était réveillé entre temps, il allait se demander où il était passé. Repartant dans une course folle, Kagami rejoignit son appartement. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se coulait dans son lit, Kuroko toujours endormi venant se nicher immédiatement contre lui.

Dans le parc, le gardien, remis de sa surprise de s'être fait littéralement arracher un chien des bras par une espèce de furie, masculine au vu de sa voix, avait reprit sa ronde, plus attentif encore que d'habitude. Après tout, des intrus s'étaient glissés dans le parc, peut-être y avaient-ils fait des ravages ! Mais le seul dommage qu'il trouva fut une gravure sur le tronc d'un arbre, des lettres, sûrement des initiales, dans un cœur. Rien de bien méchant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cependant, se disant que franchement il avait les idées mal placées.

Sur un tronc d'arbre du parc, des générations de promeneurs sourirent devant une gravure enfantine, quatre lettres gravées dans un cœur : TKKT.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, une première intrusion dans ce fandom. Bon j'avoue que c'est court et pas extraordinaire, mais j'ai fait au mieux.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Toute **s** les réponses aux reviews guest seront faites sur mon profil.

Lili.


End file.
